gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Otachi
Otachi is one of kaiju from Pacific Rim. History One of the most powerful kaiju ever faced by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, Otachi was deployed by the alien overlords after Newton Geiszler drifted with a kaiju brain and saw a glimpse of their home world. Arriving in Hong Kong in search of the mortal, Otachi and Leatherback were met by three of the four remaining Jaegers: Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, and Striker Eureka. Immediately, the Chinese machine took on the amphibious kaiju and managed to deliver painful cuts to her body via its saws, but Otachi was quick to gain the upper hand. Using her tail, she crushed the crimson mech’s head, killing all three pilots in the process. Soon after, Cherno Alpha charged into action but a spray of her acid severely damaged the Russian robot. As the giants collided, Leatherback erupted from the abyss and took advantage of the situation. As the gorilla-like kaiju pummeled Cherno Alpha into oblivion, Otachi headed directly for Striker Eureka before he could interfere. The world’s fastest Jaeger, however, wasn’t to be trifled with. Beating down the monster, the Australian robot was mere moments before slaying her with a volley of missiles before Leatherback interfered and used his electromagnetic pulse, shutting down the digital Jaeger. With nothing to stop her, Otachi entered the heart of Hong Kong in search for Newton. Locating him within an underground bunker, she began to dig through the streets until Gipsy Danger, fresh from killing Leatherback, arrived. Bashing her with a huge ship he dragged in from the docks, Gipsy took on the creature. The beast’s tail once again proved useful and ripped the ship from her opponent’s hands, allowing her to use the sprawling cityscape to her advantage. Pushing the machine through several buildings, she nearly killed the hero with her acid. Gipsy barely dodged the spray and reached up, squeezing her throat with intent on crushing the organ. Using her tail again, she constricted it around Gipsy Danger’s arm, only for the robot to deploy cooling gases from the appendage, freezing and shattering the tail. With his fist in her mouth, Gipsy also tore out her glowing tongue! Screaming in pain, Otachi slumped on top of the machine where a secondary life seemingly kicked in. Spreading her arms far, she flicked her wrists and massive wings unfolded. With talons gripping her prey, she took flight and slammed the Jaeger through the roofs of numerous skyscrapers. Carrying the machine higher into the atmosphere, the temperature began to drop and oxygen levels lowered. Deploying the chain sword, Gipsy Danger cut off one of her wings. Finally defeated, Otachi released her grip and the pair fell hundreds, if not thousands, of feet. However, while Gipsy Danger survived the plummet, Otachi wasn’t so lucky. Unfortunately, nobody expected that the flying kaiju was carrying a second monster in her womb. Trivia Otachi is the only flying kaiju from Pacific Rim Fanon Info *Otachi lives on Goji Island. Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Pacific Rim Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Villains Category:Video game monsters Category:Comic monsters